How To Love A God 101
by WingsxOfxChaos
Summary: Sadie and Carter have been living in peace for three years now, with Bast and their new home in New York. But now the Gods have news that Apophis is rising faster then they imagined. What willl the Kane's do?AnubisxSadie CarterxZia Other Paring
1. I Fall In The Ocean With A Funeral God

**Wings**: So I just finished reading the first book of the Kane Chronicles, _Red Pyramid_, and I loved it! I was sad however, to find that there were only two stories so far about my favorite kinda-sorta couple Sadie and Anubis. So, I decided to go ahead and take a stab at a story about them myself. This may be a long story, or it may end up being only one or two chapters… I'm hoping it will be long because I have major ideas.

I'm setting this when Sadie is 16 and Carter 19; about three years after the end of _Red Pyramid._ And though it is primarily Sadie x Anubis, I will add in a twist of Carter x Zia here and there. So, I don't own anything it belongs to Mr. Riordan. Enjoy!

_**How To Love a God 101**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**(Sadie): **_

_**I Fall In The Ocean With A Funeral God**_

Sadie made her way down the seashore of the dreary and gray beach of New York. Most days, this place was beautifully green-blue waters and sunny sand, but the clouds were gray today and the water too. Sadie preferred rainy days on the beach to the sun-filled ones with way too many people. She held her combat boots I her hand and walked barefoot in the dark sand. She was thinking her and Carter's recent visit to their dad, also known as Osiris. It had been fun to see her father and her mother, but she hadn't seen Anubis and this had put her in a bad mood.

"Thinking again Lady?" A familiar voice said from behind her. Sadie turned and her sapphire eyes met chocolate brown ones. Her face flushed red and she almost fell over into the water. Anubis caught her hands in his and stopped her fall." What am I going to do with you Lady Kane…"

"Annoying as ever," Sadie said to cover the red flush across her cheeks. This was both from her almost fall and from Anubis's hands holding hers." Why weren't you there tonight? When we visited da- I mean Osiris…"

"I had… Business elsewhere," Anubis said sketchily. Sadie noticed that his chocolate brown eyes did not meet hers when he said this." Funerals and all that fun stuff…"

"You're lying," Sadie said. Anubis's eyes flashed up to meet her sapphire ones and his brow furrowed in a confused manner." Don't give me that look, you're lying to me. You weren't away on funeral business, Anubis." Sadie hated how his name fell like pearls off her tongue." It's something else, isn't it?"

"Sharpest tongue of the twentieth century," Anubis said with a brittle smile. He let go of one of Sadie's hands (she blushed bright red again realizing he had held them all this time) and led her towards the dock." You are correct Lady, I was not on funeral business… I was working with Lord Horus."

"About what?" Sadie asked without thinking. She saw Anubis's eyes cloud over like the storm up ahead." Let me guess, you can't say?"

"You know I wish I could…" Anubis said softly.

"No you don't," Sadie said. Anubis's eyes snapped up to meet hers again." Whenever you go off on things like this you don't want me to know. Because last time you had to tell me things like this it involved the Feather of Truth and me almost being eaten by a Snake Demon." Anubis winced at this." You don't want me to know because you don't want me in that situation again."

Anubis said nothing for a long moment. Sadie let him lead her towards the docks until they were both standing at the very edge of the long wooden dock. He turned to her again and let her hand drop; Sadie hated how her heart fell when her hand was no longer in his. He turned his eyes to the stormy sea and Sadie let her gaze follow.

"You see things normal girls should not…" Anubis said softly. Sadie was not sure if she was supposed to hear this or not but she stayed silent." You are also more perceptive then any of them give you credit for… You will be the death of me, Lady Kane…"

"I thought Gods couldn't die," Sadie said shakily. Anubis let out his bark of a laugh and Sadie felt delightful shiver run up her spine at the sound. A stormy wind blew and Anubis's laugh fell short; he turned back to the sea and sighed again.

"I must go soon…" Anubis said. Sadie felt the sudden need to stop him from leaving; she reached out and grabbed his hand in her small pale one. Anubis looked down at their twined hands and then back up to meet her fiery gaze." Sadie…"

Sadie almost said a sharp "Don't use that tone…" statement but she stopped; he hadn't said "Lady Kane" or "Lady" or even "Annoying Girl" he had said "Sadie". She turned her eyes up to his and gave him a quizzical glance.

"Why did you-"

"I must go…" Anubis cut her off. He turned to leave and Sadie pulled him back." Lady, please I-"

"Next time we will have words," Sadie said. Anubis sighed and smiled." And don't give me that bloody smile that melts my heart, I mean it! You're not getting out of it this time, you minger!"

"We will have words next time," Anubis said. Sadie smiled and went to step forward and say another smart comment but she misplaced her foot and fell towards the water. In his haste to catch her, Anubis tumbled into the ocean with her. They both came up for air and Anubis took one look at Sadie and burst into his barking laugh." yes, Sadie, next time we will have words…"

And then he was gone, and Sadie was alone climbing up onto shore. Only one thing was on her mind at this point: She had gone swimming with the Funeral God and he had laughed at her; but she was blushing all the same.

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

**Wings**: So, yeah chapter one! Hopefully I'll have chapter two tomorrow, this will be this chapter through Anubis's point of view and then a little flash back to his "business". I may also make it longer and lead up to his next "words" with Sadie but I'm not sure yet. So R&R please!


	2. I Swim With The Sharpest Tongue In NY

**Wings**: So, here we are chapter two ^_^ yay! I'm actually writing some this week! So, before I head off to attempt chapter three of my Naruto story, let's get this done. So last chapter Anubis visited Sadie and they both fell into the Atlantic. Sounds like a great way to spend your time with the Funeral God… Anyhow! This is part duex! Meaning part two through Anubis's point of view. This will lead a little into chapter three, which is through Sadie's POV again, but you'll have to wait until next time to see how the end plays out!

**How To Love A God 101**

**Chapter Two Anubis:**

**I Swim With The Sharpest Tongue In New York**

I saw Sadie walking down the dark beach and smiled to myself. She was as lovely as ever with her light hair and sapphire colored eyes. Her caramel colored skin and soft smile seemed to draw me towards her; and before I knew it, I was at her side saying,

"Thinking again Lady Kane?" Of course I startled Sadie and she almost fell and I had to grab her hands in mine. Her delicate, small, hands in mine made my heart leap. Of course I didn't let this show, like Sadie with her lovely apple red blush." What Am I going to do with you Lady Kane?"

She didn't like my mockery, she never did, and her sapphire eyes flashed a lovely anger. One I never saw in human eyes from my time.

"Annoying as ever," Sadie said under her breath. Then, before I could smile at her sharp tongue, she gave me a concerned look." Why weren't you there tonight? When we visited da- I mean Osiris…"

"I had business elsewhere," I lied immediately. I remembered the first encounter I'd had with Sadie Kane and how when I mentioned Funerals she told me I must have been "great fun at parties"." Funerals and that fun stuff…"

Sadie accused me of something I've never been accused of that moment; she called me on my lie. No one called the God of Funerals on a lie, even if they knew it was one. Everyone feared that I would smite them where they stood if they called me out; no, not my Sadie though. She called it as she saw it and even if I was a God she told me what she saw. I paused for a long moment and led her to the dock. I thought of what I had been doing instead of seeing her and her brother in Lord Osiris's domain.

_Flash Back:_

_I made my way across the golden threshold of Horus's throne room and bowed to both he and Isis, who was at his side as always. I stood slowly and turned not to the King of Gods, but to Lady Isis._

"_Lady Isis I come to ask a question of you," I said boldly," If I may…" Isis nodded for me to go on and I sighed calming my nerves." Many tales have been told of the Gods' follies over the years, of them playing and using humans… But I wonder, Lady, was there ever a God who fell in love with a mortal?"_

"_Well," Isis said," To my knowledge no… But this is Thoth's domain, not mine, Anubis. You would hold better asking him and not me… I do believe he is in the library now if you wish…"_

_I bowed in thanks before walking to the door; of course once I made my way into the hall I sprinted to the library and made my way before Lord Thoth before I could think of a more rational thought. I repeated my question to him, and he had to study his many archives and information logs. Soon, however, he found me an answer._

"_There have been accounts of mortal hosts falling in love," Thoth said," But never a God falling in love with a Mortal… What is this about Anubis?"_

"_Nothing Lord, simply curious," Anubis said. He turned and phased into a Jackal, sulking the rest of the evening until he felt Sadie was alone. He felt his heart was tearing him apart and he was doomed for it._

_End Flash Back_

When we reached the waters edge, I turned and spoke to Sadie once more.

"Sharpest tongue of the twentieth century," I said with a brittle smile. I let go of one of Sadie's hands (and noticed she blushed bright red again realizing I had held them all this time) and led her towards the dock." You are correct Lady, I was not on funeral business… I was working with Lord Horus."

"About what?" Sadie asked. I stayed quiet and her eyes looked hurt." Let me guess, you can't say? Super important Gods business again?"

"You know I wish I could," I said weakly. I turned towards the gray water and sighed sadly. Then Sadie said another thing to surprise me.

"No you don't," Sadie said. My eyes snapped up to meet hers again." Whenever you go off on things like this you don't want me to know. Because last time you had to tell me things like this it involved the Feather of Truth and me almost being eaten by a Snake Demon." I winced at this, remembering how close my Sadie had come to death and how close I'd come to losing her." You don't want me to know because you don't want me in that situation again."

What was I to do with this girl? This mortal girl that was forbidden fruit and made my heart, so long stone, melt and beat like mad? I dropped her hand, hoping it would settle my beating heart and saw how sad she looked. I sighed once more and turned back to her.

"You see things normal girls should not…" I said softly." You are also more perceptive then any of them give you credit for… You will be the death of me, Lady Kane…"

"I thought Gods couldn't die," Sadie said shakily. I let out his bark of a laugh and smiled widely at my Sadie. A stormy wind blew and my laugh fell short; I turned back to the sea and sighed again. I knew that was Isis's warning to stay clear.

"I have to leave now," I said softly. As I turned to leave, Sadie grabbed my hand again, stopping me." Sadie…"

No, "Lady" or "Lady Kane" or any other formal tone I was supposed to use, simply Sadie… My Sadie whose name felt like chocolate on my tongue and whose very presence made me feel alive again. She stopped and gave me a confused look; she had caught my use of her name. Then why did her heart beat as loudly as mine?

"Why did you-"

"I must leave now," I said before she could ask another question. I knew if she did I would break my calm exterior and lose it. Sadie pulled me back," Lady, please…"

"Next time we will have words!" Sadie said. Her sapphire eyes were so fiery and true I could not say no. I smiled at her and she blushed." And don't give me that bloody smile that melts my heart, I mean it! You're not getting out of it this time, you minger!"

"We will have words next time," I promised. My eyes met hers and I smiled feeling her heart beat louder with my own. Sadie smiled and went to step forward and say another smart comment but she misplaced her foot and fell towards the water. In my haste to catch her, I tumbled into the ocean with her. We both came up for air and I took one look at Sadie and burst into my barking laugh." Yes, Sadie, next time we will have words…"

I disappeared into the water after that, sinking into my realm once more. To the sound of jazz and the sound of my long stone heart beating once more.

!

!

I made my way into the Nome of New York, quietly as not to disturb Carter and Bast who I knew were out on the patio. Sadie was in the library and I made my way into there, quiet so she wouldn't hear me. I had done much soul searching after leaving Sadie and decided that I was not about to follow the rules of the Gods after spiting them so long. I walked over to Sadie and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Anubis!" Sadie squeaked." What the hell are you-"

"Shh," I said in her ear," I decided instead of having words, we would have actions this time, Sadie... I'm tired of words."

And then I spun her around and kissed her. I kissed Sadie Kane and I loved every second of it. I melted my lips to hers and pulled her slight body against my tall and toned one. I kissed her until she pulled back for air- her arms now holding my neck and gripping me desperate to be close -and then smiled at her. I waited for the harsh words and the slap, but all I saw and felt, was Sadie- my Sadie -kissing me again.

!

!

**Wings**: yea so obviously the last part will be reiterated in chapter three, in Sadie's POV. So R&R and I'll post again soon!


	3. A Funeral God Kissed Me

**Wings**: So, here we are! Chapter three! Yippee! I have managed to keep this going and now, we have a romantic twist! What will Isis think? What will Sadie do to react to this? When will Anubis not be referred to as the Toilet Paper God? Okay that last one was for my benefit… Any who! Onward with this tale! And thanks so much to the reviewers so far! Y'all make my day!

So, recap, this is what happened last chapter I Anubis's POV:

_I made my way into the Nome of New York, quietly as not to disturb Carter and Bast who I knew were out on the patio. Sadie was in the library and I made my way into there, quiet so she wouldn't hear me. I had done much soul searching after leaving Sadie and decided that I was not about to follow the rules of the Gods after spiting them so long. I walked over to Sadie and wrapped my arms around her waist._

_"Anubis!" Sadie squeaked." What the hell are you-"_

_"Shh," I said in her ear," I decided instead of having words, we would have actions this time, Sadie... I'm tired of words."_

_And then I spun her around and kissed her. I kissed Sadie Kane and I loved every second of it. I melted my lips to hers and pulled her slight body against my tall and toned one. I kissed her until she pulled back for air- her arms now holding my neck and gripping me desperate to be close -and then smiled at her. I waited for the harsh words and the slap, but all I saw and felt, was Sadie- my Sadie -kissing me again._

So! Onward!

**How To Love A God 101**

**Chapter Three Sadie:**

**A Funeral God Kissed Me**

In many countries kissing is but a greeting; back home in England, we kissed cheeks all the time. In Paris it is considered rude if you _don't_ kiss someone in greeting. Only in America do we make such a big deal about kissing. I never realized what a big deal simple lip to lip contact could be until Anubis turned me around and kissed me. Oh, don't get me wrong, I've kissed boys before. Plenty back home but this was different; this was not a just skin to skin, or lips to lips, contact. This was pent up emotion and desire wrapped up in one action; my small frame held tightly against his tall, and lean, one and his lips melting against mine. This was passion, raw and burning with desire and I almost burned up form it's raw power and truth.

I could tell Anubis thought I was going to hit him, or yell at him, because when I pulled back to breath he flinched. Instead, I pulled him down for another kiss, this one even more fiery then the first. I felt our tongues dance and his hands trace the small of my back gently. Every touch drove this hidden flame inside me even higher, like he was stoking the very fire within me. He was the gasoline to my bonfire and I didn't care if we burned down the whole forest as long as he was still in my arms.

Anubis was everywhere; he was the burn beneath my skin' the smell around me, and the hands that were touching me. He was everywhere and everything I could feel, touch, or see. When I finally pulled back, my mind was in a red haze, of passion and love for this man, no this God.

That's when reality hit me and I tore away from Anubis's grasp. I had kissed a Funeral God; well he had kissed me, but I kissed back. I had kissed a God and I was a mortal; what was the catch? What was I thinking? I turned from Anubis and pulled from his grasp.

"Sadie?" He asked reaching for me again. I could hear the surprise in his voice and I almost let him pull me back. Couldn't though, the moment he touched me again I would lose the reality of this situation." Sadie what-"

"No!" I cried shaking my head clear," You're a God! A God of _Funerals_! What- when- how- _why _did you pick _me_? Why did you decide to love me? A mortal and a crazy human girl who has more quirks then anything?"

"Why not you Sadie?" Anubis said reaching out again. This time he caught me around the waist before I could stop him. I wanted to pull back but his chest against my back was warm and soft and I felt safe in his arms." You who is so beautiful on both the inside and the outside? You, who has both the sharpest mind and the sharpest tongue in the Western world? You who takes everything with such a big heart and can't say no to helping someone in need? You who managed to see something in me, a Funeral God, and befriend him? Why not the Sadie I know and… And the Sadie I love… Sadie I-"

"Why do you keep using my name?" I cried turning in his arms. His chocolate brown eyes met my sapphire ones and I almost lost my thoughts." You always say ''Lady' or 'Godling', but never just Sadie! Why now?"

"I like your name," Anubis said kissing my forehead and my nose. I shivered in delight and bit my lip to hold back a contented sigh." I just did not want to give you any false hope… Before I realized that I did not care what anyone said; I don't care because I know you're worth it. I know there is going to be trouble but I care for you enough so that the trouble I'll get it worth it. I want to be with you Sadie… Please will you let me?"

I didn't know what to say; I had just been kissed by a God- a God of _Funerals _I reminded myself -and now he was asking me if he could be with me. I was both confused and elated; joyful and perplexed. I felt him kiss my forehead and both my cheeks gently. His arms curled around my waist and I clung to him. This wasn't just a God, it was Anubis; Anubis with eyes like molten chocolate and smiled like hidden gems. The boy who infuriated me and made my heart pound like rock music. I said the only answer I could.

"Yes," I whispered," Please stay with me… Please, I need you to stay with me…"

"I'm here… And I won't leave until you tell me," Anubis whispered to me," I swear. Sadie, my Sadie…"

I clung to him as I heard a noise in the hall. We both turned and stared at the area, ready to head out and get in trouble.

!

!

Carter watched from the library door and smirked nudging Bast with a grin. The Cat God was not so amused.

"Why is the God of Funerals eating Sadie's face?" Bast asked. Carter laughed and pulled Bast back to give the new couple some privacy." What is amusing Carter? Sadie's soul could be being eaten!"

"They're kissing Bast!" Carter cried," you know a sign of affection? It's because the Toilet Paper God finally admitted his undying love for my sister… Wonder what Isis has to say about this…"

"Actually I have _a lot _to say!" A voice cried. Carter turned to see none other then Lady Isis in the hall and fuming mad too. Carter swallowed nervously and turned to the Goddess." How could Anubis make… a mockery of Sadie?"

"They're just kissing Isis," Carter said shakily," I mean what's the problem-"

"The _problem _is that eh cannot love a mortal!" Isis cried." Even a Godling! He will only cause the mortal pain and destruction because he reigns over death! It is the curse of Gods! The only way to change this is if he takes her as his immortal bride and she is given Immortality! Which Sadie would never take!"

"Immortality?" I cried from the door. Anubis and I had moved towards the noise and I'd hear every word. I turned to Anubis." Is this true?"

"I'm not sure, Thoth said it may be…" Anubis said. He didn't know; I let a sigh of relief out. Anubis wasn't trying to curse me." But it is true that the only true way for us to love is for you to become my Immortal Wife…"

Well, this was fun, not only did a Funeral God kiss me, but Isis was mad at me because I kissed back, my brother and my Cat were staring at us like we were cable TV, and now I think the same Funeral God had proposed to me; life was just great.

!

**Wings**: So, cliff hanger for y'all! R&R and maybe I'll put up the next chapter ^_^


	4. Author's Note

**Emma: Hi guys, I know it's been forever since I've updated this, and I know there has been an influx of alerts, and favorites- which I thank everyone for. However, when I began this story, I had much free time, as well as ideas. As of now, my time is limited and I'm trying to focus on my joint account with my sister Olivia, and my new X-Men fic. This year is all about the join fic's and finishing my X-Men story.**

**The point of this non-chapter, and author's note, is I am giving this story up for adoption, and I want it to go to a loving author home. So, PM me if you want it, or flame a review for me giving up, I don't mind. I just couldn't let the alerts keep coming when I know I won't be continuing this story.**

**Thank you to all my loving fans, and reviewers demanding an update!**


End file.
